I understand
by paper jam
Summary: Kanata has stumbled upon an amusing document which contained tips on How to know if a Girl likes you. He relates the document with his certain blonde crush. Subtle hints of fluffiness. [Oneshot][Canon]


**Title: **I understand

**Authoress: **Crayon Eater Aya

**Summary: **Kanata has stumbled upon an amusing document which contained tips on How to know if a Girl likes you. He relates the document with his certain blonde crush. Subtle hints of fluffiness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Notes: **Something I wrote to rid of my writer's block. Fluffiness, beware.

* * *

Kanata sighed as he clicked twice on the Internet Explorer icon. A new window came up and he began to rummage around in his school bag. 

'Where's that darn notebook!'

After getting his notebook, he proceeded to flip some pages.

**Current Affairs Assignment**

"Lifestyle of Young Girls in Japan"

He then typed something into a bar at the upper part of the window. A page appeared with a big logo of Google. He typed the keywords of his assignment and clicked search.

He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and sighed as he closed his eyes.

His name was Kanata Saionji, currently a 3rd year junior high school student. Infamous for his good looks and introverted attitude. He was currently living in the Saionji temple with a certain Miyu Kouzuki, an alien baby and a sitter pet.

He opened his eyes revealing swirls of chocolate amber. As he was browsing through the results presented in the search, his eyes got sidetracked as he saw the person sitting beside him droop towards him.

"Kanata…" she mumbled.

Kanata sighed as his left shoulder was encompassed with locks of long blonde hair.

"Miyu, wake up…" he whispered. "We'll be finished in a few minutes… We'll be going home soon"

Miyu nodded unconsciously. "Wake me up… later…" she mumbled lightly.

Hearing her even breathing he sighed once again as a faint scarlet came onto his cheeks.

'I guess I can't blame her' he thought as he tried his best to ignore the sleeping blonde. 'It _has_ been a long day…'

Miyu's head began to slump causing it to lie on Kanata's chest reasoning his discomfort.

It was currently 6 P.M. and they were in a renowned internet café near their school. Just a while ago, Miss Mizuno assigned partners in the class and they ended up together. Leaving the school premises as fast as they could to escape the wrath of a pink-haired girl, they hid in the café since dismissal.

As he was skimming the results, one result caught his eyes.

Relationship Advice:How to know if a **Girl** likes you?

**Girl**s from… **Lifestyle** is a… The **young **people of…

He raised an eyebrow at this. 'This is kind of off-topic…'

He looked right and left before he clicked the URL causing another window to open. He silently read the text in the document before closing the window. Kanata looked hesitantly at the girl sleeping by his side. He went back to scanning the results with a scarlet hue on his face.

* * *

"Hey Kanata… Is something wrong?"

Kanata continued walking, ignoring her.

About 30 minutes after 6 P.M., they were walking home, their assignment complete.

Miyu flushed as she ran and stood in front of him.

She sighed as she placed one of her hands on his chest.

Kanata's eyes widened slightly as he remembered something from earlier.

"_**She's touching you while talking to you (arm, hand, thigh...)"**_

"Kanata… sorry if I slept on…" she stammered as red dominated on her porcelain face.

"_**She's nervous while talking to you"**_

"It's fine. Really, No harm done…"

She sighed and laughed out of the blue. "Good."

"_**She laughs when you say something (even when it's not funny!)"**_

"I thought I would've needed to confess my undying love for you!" she exclaimed.

Kanata looked at her as weirdly as best as he could but the stuff he read earlier was fogging up his already fogged up mind.

"Just kidding!" she laughed again.

"**_She reveals her feelings, and says: just kidding"_**

Kanata shook his head to rid of his thoughts and proceeded to walk away.

"Kanata! Wait for me!" she pouted and walked beside him.

Kanata noticed that Miyu kept glancing at him.

"Quit looking at me Miyu"

"_**She likes to be close to you or in your space… she's usually looking at you"**_

She turned a fascinating shade of red. "I wasn't looking at you!" she said haughtily.

"Whatever…"

Looking at her at the corner of his eyes…

"Why do you keep looking at me!" he yelled.

"Why _can't _I look at you!" she countered.

"You just can't!"

"Akira can look at you but I can't!"

"Akira!" he repeated. "What are you talking about Miyu!"

"Just leave me alone…" she muttered walking up the stairs to the Saionji Temple.

* * *

"Tadaima…" Miyu said weakly as she opened the door.

"Okaerinasai, Miyu-san!" said a peculiar looking thing.

"Mama!" giggled a blonde-haired baby.

"Hey Ruu!" she giggled as she took the flying baby into her arms.

"Tadaima" Kanata's voice sounded from behind Miyu.

"Papa!" the baby again laughed as he flew into his arms.

"Welcome home Kanata-san!"

Miyu let go of the baby as she took off her shoes. "I'm going to sleep…"

Kanata sighed inwardly as he held Ruu in his arms.

"Miyu-san, aren't you going to eat dinner?"

"I lost my appetite"

"If you want Miyu-san, I can bring you some soup…"

Miyu smiled weakly. "That would be nice Wannya"

Ruu looked at Miyu then back at Kanata.

"Papa?"

Kanata looked at Ruu.

"What is it Ruu?"

"You, mama, fight?"

"Yeah…"

Ruu pouted.

"So—So…"

"Master Ruu's trying to say something!"

"Say… So—Sorry!" he smiled.

Kanata smiled with difficulty. "I don't know exactly how"

* * *

A knock interrupted Miyu's thoughts.

"Come in…"

The door opened slowly.

"Here's the soup Miyu…"

"Thank you…"

"Look Miyu… I'm sorry about earlier"

"It's ok" she nodded as if trying to convince herself. "I just overreacted"

"No! You don't understand Miyu…"

He sat down beside her with a proper distance.

"Kanata… I'm fine…"

Kanata suddenly remembered something he read in that Relationship Advice Site.

"**_When a girl answers I'm fine after a few seconds, she is not at all fine"_**

Deafening Silence…

"**_When a girl is quiet, millions of things are running through her head"_**

"**_When a girl is not arguing, she is thinking deeply"_**

"Miyu…" he started.

His chocolate amber eyes locked onto her emerald ones.

"**_When a girl looks at you with eyes full of questions, she's wondering on how long you'll be around"_**

"Miyu… I didn't mean anything I said earlier…"

"_**When a girl stares at you, she is wondering why you're lying"**_

"Miyu… You have to understand…"

Miyu scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

The action took Kanata by surprise at first but he adjusted to her extra weight… and warmth.

"**_When a girl lies on your chest, she is wishing you will be hers forever"_**

Minutes passed and they stayed like that…

Her words made his heart skip a beat as it broke the silence…

"I understand"

_I'll **stop** loving you  
when **diamonds** never sparkle  
and **flowers** cease to grow  
when **thunder** doesn't echo  
and **rivers** do not flow  
when **hearts** no longer wonder  
and **hands** are never held  
when **smiles** are only memories  
and **hope** is never felt  
when **trees** no longer blossom  
and the **stars** refuse to shine  
when **autumn** has no falling leaves  
and **winter** no longer dies  
when **time** has no more tomorrows  
and **rainbows** have no hue  
when **god** alone commands me  
then I'll stop **loving** you._

* * *

Gurla: God, I feel so sappy now.

Evil Gurla: Short and sweet… Wow… never thought we could ever write stories like this.

Gurla: Oh well… Read & Review!


End file.
